jeff the killer the first encounter
by nickdone27
Summary: why out of all of the people am i the one who is chosen maybe it has to do with the fact i am a killer.


Keep your head down there isn't any reason to confront him here and, now he has been following me all this time why would he stop now. He wouldn't would he?

No, your right I wouldn't but, if you wouldn't mind I would like to speak to you face to face now it would make my offer a little more appealing to you once you know who I am.

Who are you?

That you will find out when you meet me in the woods behind your house at midnight, don't bring your phone only a flashlight if you know what's good for you take a path that you know well and don't look for me.

OK, but how will you know where I am?

I just will.

OK, now I am going crazy I am listening to voices in my head right after I told my parents and, my sister to go to sleep for the last time I killed them now I am sitting in my backyard my white cotton jacket soaked red with their blood . Am I really going to meet him in the woods at midnight with only a flashlight? No, no I am going to bring a knife matter of fact the same knife that I slit my family's throats with I can't go by Jeffery woods any more. It just isn't right with them not being here anymore this time I am not the victim they are I will go by Jeff no not just Jeff, Jeff the killer that's what I am, am I not ? Yes I will go meet him if I die I will get what I deserve I am a monster and, I am ready to live in darkness.

(Midnight comes as Jeff leaves for his trip into the woods)

Now what did he tell me…

Take a path you know well and, don't look up if you value your life.

So, when am I going to meet you?

Just continue walking when your foot hits a hard object open your eyes and blink twice. You will see a cabin step inside and, meet the rest of us. You are one of us now. Your journey has just begun you have potential to be great.

I have potential for what?

You have potential to kill.

I didn't mean to kill them it was an accident?

If that was true you wouldn't have come, no you are a killer you have a darkness someone wronged you. Who what did they do.

Nobody did anything to me I am fine. I am ok.

No, you're not what's your story were you abandoned, forgotten, raped, bullied. Yes, that's it you were bullied but by who was it your family? Was it a teacher? Was it a peer? Yes that's the one what did you do to them did you make them suffer as much as you did? The difference is you enjoyed hurting them making them fill how you did. Yes you are one of us.

How can you be sure?

You like us love the color red and, the only way to satisfy that thirst is to watch as the blood pools around the body of the freshly dead.

Ow… what was that?

Open your eyes you're home now.

Come in and, greet your new family.

(As Jeff softly pushes the door open he is greeted by the dull roar of people cheering him on to come on in and join them.)

The first person to greet him was a tall man in a suit a man who strangely didn't have a face he shook my hand with a tendril of black his pale complexion was the least creepy thing about him after about a second I realized he was the voice in my head. I wasn't crazy I was welcome.

One by one they introduced themselves to me there was clockwork, Jason the toymaker, ticci toby, masky and, the creepiest of them was laughing jack a black and, white clown he was the only one who actually approached me he also showed more interest than the others did as he happily sprang forward to greet me I mistook him for an actual clown.

Well, hi their little boy what's your name?

Jeff… and your name is?

My name kiddie is laughing jack but, you can call me LJ how old are you Jeff? I am 20.

I am about to turn sixteen. So what is this place?

This Jeff is the creepy pasta mansion.

(They all reply altogether.)

Laughing jack is your new partner Jeff the killer and, this is your new home.

You may come and go as you please just please don't invite any friends without slendys approval if you want them to live. Replies LJ.

Let me show you to your room I guess we will have to get you some new clothes your jacket is drenched in blood.

I like it though I love the white mixed with red.

What happened to your face if I may ask?

Well I was told that I should smile, so I put a permanent smile on my face I wanted to see all of their reactions so I burnt off my eyelids. Am I beautiful?

Yes you are Jeff you are wonderful.

So, Jeff let me show you to your new room I think you might find it to your liking if I do say so myself I take it you like the color white. Follow me.

(LJ and Jeff begin walking upstairs)

OK, so where are we going LJ?

We are going upstairs to the rooms.

What can you tell me about the creepypasta mansion?

Well, that is a story that will be told to you by Slendy I think he would be mad if I told you his story but, I will say that this is a mansion of those who have all been wronged and, we will wrong the wrong doers so here we are your room you can change the decorations as you like you will find your dresser fully stocked with clothes that I think you will like.

Slendy should be here in a minute well I am going to leave you here now.

(Slendy appears in the door way)

May I come in?

Yeah you can.

I suppose you want to know a little bit about this place I know I would.

Yeah, I would like to know a little bit about here.

Well, this has been my home for a thousand years I am what's left of a man long dead I was accused of bringing a demon to life so my punishment the to a flap of skin from my back and, covered my face the replaced the skin they took from my back by sewing octopus legs onto my back I swore my revenge. I ran to my mansion in the woods dressed myself in a suit and lit fire to my home, when I came back for my revenge my I had a face devoid of any emotion I was blank I gained the ability to stretch my arms and, legs as needed and, the tentacles they sewed into my back were gone instead replaced by tendrils of the darkest darkness. I held my word and, killed every single one of those monsters who created a monster they couldn't control I am no slave to them and, I never would be. Ever since I have brought those who lived the same hell as me who want the same as me here to my home I offer them shelter and, revenge I only ask we stick together as a family.

Did you do it though?

Do what?

Bring a demon to life?

No, that was their doing and, theirs alone.I might be a monster but, it is there fault.

so I am a monster?

yes, but it is not your fault it is theirs and, your time to shine is now.

so what you are saying is i have become something that aspires from nightmares?

yes, and your really good at it so you shouldn't hide embrace the heat in your veins fall to the hatred.


End file.
